Coming Home
by mahalsapuso19
Summary: "You can't keep me away from my home, Malfoy" "I'm not keeping you away from anything, Granger. As I recall, you were the one who left on your own accord." "Well, now I'm back"
1. I'm back

**Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately they belong to the creative genius, JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- I'm Back**

Hermione Granger sighed as she stepped out of the coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, she took in the fresh air. It was good to be back in London. Turning to her left, she bumped into something hard and solid. An arm went around her waist to keep her steady. She let out a gasp as she felt her iced coffee soak through her clothes. "Watch it" a voice drawled.

Hermione paled as she recognized that voice. Her arms shot out in front of her, pushing away the person that held her so close. Looking up, brown eyes met cold gray ones. "Malfoy" she hissed.

Draco Malfoy glared at the brunette standing in front of him. "Granger" He looked her up and down, ignoring the tugs that pulled at his heart. "Back in London, I see. What a shame." He sneered.

Hermione took out her wand, cleaning herself up. "What's the real shame is that I have to see your face again. I figured I'd run into you sooner or later, but a girl could be hopeful." She said nonchalantly.

Draco clenched his fists. "If you didn't want to see my face again, you should have never come back."

"You can't keep me away from my home, Malfoy"

"I'm not keeping you away from anything, Granger. As I recall, you were the one who left on your own accord."

"Well, now I'm back" Hermione snapped before apparating away.

Draco glared at the spot she previously occupied. He growled, slamming is fist onto the wall next to him.

* * *

Hermione landed right in front of Flourish and Blotts. Entering the store, she felt two arms wrap around her, nearly knocking her over. "Hermione!"

She untangled herself from the blond. "Hello, Madeline"

"Are you excited?" Madeline squealed.

Hermione looked all around her, at the many shelves of books. She smiled, feeling at home. "Yes, yeas I am."

Madeline shoved a quill and a piece of parchment under her nose. "Here you are. Your lawyer has looked it through and he finds it satisfactory. All you have to do is sign.

Hermione took the quill and parchment from, walking over to the counter. She happily signed her name next to X at the bottom of the page, no hesitation. She handed it back to Madeline. "Thank you" she whispered

"No darling, thank you. Now that this store is out of my hands, I can permanently move to Paris with my fiancé. I know you'll take great care of this place. Better than I ever could. I'll go now; I do have a portkey to catch. Au revoir." The blonde waved, heading out the door.

Hermione took another look around her. Giving a little twirl, she let out a small squeal. Sighing in content, she ran her fingers across the binds of the books in front of her. "Hey" a deep voice said behind her. She grinned and turned around. "Harry!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the man standing in front of her.

Harry Potter chuckled. "So, is it official?"

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "It's official. I'm the new owner of Flourish and Blotts. Oh Harry, I have so many plans for this place. I want to change the color of the walls, something lighter, more colorful. I should also add more lighting, so this place isn't so gloomy. I want to make it more inviting. Oh and I want to add a muggle section full of muggle books and literature, and –"

Harry wrapped his arms around her shoulders, cutting her off. "It's good to have you back, Mione."

Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "It's good to be back"

"Come on, we have to celebrate."

* * *

Hermione took a bite of her ice cream. Harry lifted her wrist, taking a bite of his own. "Hey!" she exclaimed "You have your own!"

Harry pouted "But yours is so good too!'

"Harry, you can get two flavors in one cone. We've been through this before."

"Hermione?"

She whirled around at the sound of her name. "Blaise!"

The Italian man ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "It is you! You're back!"

"I am!"

"How long have you been here? Better question yet, how long are you here for?"

"I've been back for a few days, and I'm staying permanently."

"That's great!" Blaise exclaimed "Have you seen Draco yet?" He asked ignoring Harry's wild shaking of his head.

"Yeah, I ran into him this morning." Hermione replied, and Harry's head snapped towards her.

"And?" both boys asked at the same time.

Hermione sighed "And…it was bitter"

"He hasn't been the same since you left." Blaise whispered

"I had my reasons for leaving"

"Which were? Hermione, you know you can tell me."

Hermione looked nervously at Harry, who just nodded his head encouragingly for her to go on. Harry took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
"It's okay to tell him."

Hermione took a deep breath "There's someone I want you to meet Blaise."

* * *

"Marie!" Draco called angrily

A short raven-haired woman hurriedly entered his office. "Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy?" she stammered

He slammed the manila folder he was holding onto his desk. "This is not the file I asked for!"

"I am so sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I'll go get you the right one."

"No! You're fired! Stupid girl, you couldn't even get me the right file. Pack you're things in leave. I never want to see you in my building again!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Malfoy." She quickly turned around, almost running into Pansy Parkinson. "I am so sorry, Miss Parkinson"

Pansy looked at the small frightened woman in front of her. "It's alright, Marie." She felt sorry for the poor girl. "What's that, Draco, the third, maybe fourth assistant you've fired this week alone?"

"It's not my fault they're incompetent."

"Aren't you being a bit harsh on them?"

"I have no time for mistakes. What are you doing her anyways, Pansy?"

"I wanted to visit my best friend, who seems to have no time for me or any other of his friends anymore." Pansy scoffed.

"I'm working right now, as you can see."

"Take a break. You work too much."

"I have too much to do here"

"It's you're company, Draco. I'm sure you can take a break anytime you please."

"Pansy…"

"You've locked yourself up in this place ever since Hermione left!"

Draco sighed, rubbing the ridge of his nose. "She's back, you know."

"I know, she's been back for a few days. Come on, Draco, have lunch with us, spend some quality time with you're best friend."

"Us?" Draco asked. He looked down, finally noticing the blond little girl, peeking from behind Pansy's legs. His features softened. He's always secretly had a soft spot for children. He walked around his desk, and knelt in front of Pansy. "Who's this?"

"I'm watching her while my friend takes care of some business. This is Ara. Ara, sweet pea, say hi my friend, Mr. Malfoy." Pansy bent down and gently nudged her forward.

"Hello" She said shyly, tightening her hold on her favorite pink stuffed elephant. She looked at the man in front of her, and gray eyes, met with similarly gray ones.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading, and hopefully you continue to read!**


	2. Misunderstanding

**Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately they belong to the creative genius, JK Rowling.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews, I got so happy that I reached 10 in one chapter I wanted to upload immediately for you guys.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Misunderstanding**

Hermione, Harry, and Blaise landed in the foyer of Pansy's mansion. "What are we doing at Pansy's place?" Blaise asked, taking in the familiar surroundings.

"We've been staying here for a bit, while I find a place for us to live." Hermione explained. "Knobby!" She called out, and with a pop a house elf appeared in front of them.

"Miss Minnie, welcome back, and with Master Blaise, and Master Harry. What can I help you with?" Aki asked, eager to assist.

"Have you seen Pansy?"

"She went out with the little miss. She tells me to tells you they'll be back soon."

"Okay thanks, Knobby" Hermione said and the elf disappeared the way it appeared.

"Little miss? Does this have to do with the person you wanted me to meet?" Blaise asked curiously.

"We have to wait for them to come back, and I'll tell you everything. How about some lunch?"

"Hermione, you've read my mind" Harry said, heading for the kitchen.

Oooo

Ara held on tightly to Draco's hand as the three reached the front of the line. She had felt an instant connection with him, and easily warmed up to him, all the shyness she felt earlier disappearing. "I'll have a strawberry. Draco what flavor would you like?" Pansy asked

"I'll have mint chocolate chip" Draco replied

Ara gasped. "That's mummy's favorite, too!"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really? And-"

"Uh, sweet pea, what would you like?" Pansy asked hurriedly, interrupting Draco.

"Cookie dough" the little girl exclaimed. Pansy ordered for the two, and three ice cream cones appeared in front of her. She handed Draco his, and Ara reached for hers. "I can hold my own, Auntie Pansy! Mummy says I'm a big girl, ya know."

Pansy sighed. This girl was so much like her mother, independent. "Alright, but you have to be very careful." She said, handing over her ice cream, and leading the two into a booth. Draco sat on one side, Ara eagerly sitting next to him. She sat across the two, having a clear view of both of them. She kept noticing that Draco would stare at the little girl and the wheels would turn in his head. They looked so similar; there was no mistaking it, Ara was a Malfoy. He's bound to figure it out soon. Should she let him figure it out? She watched Draco chuckle as he watched Ara bury her face into her ice cream, getting it all over herself. He grabbed a napkin, and gently wiped her face clean. He laughed and shook his head as she reburied her face in the ice cream. _'He needs to know. He needs to know she exists'_ Pansy thought.

_Pansy apparated into Hermione's flat. She called out for her best friend, receiving no reply. She dropped her purse and coat on the couch of the living room, heading for the bedroom. She heard sobbing through the slightly ajar door. Fully opening it, she saw Hermione levitating her clothes to a suitcase that lay wide open on top of her bed. "Hermione?" Hermione's head snapped towards the door and Pansy saw tears flowing down her cheeks. Pansy reached her in time, catching her before she completely fell to the ground. "What's wrong? What's going on?" She asked._

_"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him. All this time, I trusted him, and he does this." Hermione sobbed_

_"Who?"_

_"Malfoy!"_

_"Draco?" Pansy gasped. "Sweetheart, what'd he do?"_

_"He's been cheating on me. I saw her, Ginny, come out of his bedroom. Her clothes were all messed up."_

_"T-there could be many reasons as to why-" Pansy stammered, not wanting to believe what she was hearing._

_"He came out, right after her, only in a towel. He cheated on me, Pans"_

_"So you're leaving? Hermione, you can't!"_

_"I can't stay here. I just can't. I can't look at him, without it hurting. It hurts too much. I can I say I hate him all I want, but I don't."_

_"What about all your friends here? What about me, or Blaise, or Harry or Ron or Luna, or Lavender?"_

_"I'll keep in touch, I just need to get away. Just for a little while!"_

_"Mione-"_

_"There was something that I wanted to tell him" Hermione sniffled "That's why I went to the mansion. I had some news…I can't tell him now. He can't find out."_

_"What can he not find out?"_

_"I can't tell you, Pans. He can't find out"_

_Ooo_

_Pansy stared into the fireplace, replaying the night's events in her head. She didn't want to believe it. Draco would never do anything like that to Hermione, right? They were the perfect couple; this wasn't supposed to be happening. She jumped as heavy banging interrupted her thoughts. She hurriedly stood up to answer it. Throwing it open, she wasn't surprised to see Draco standing in front of her. Anger flared through her. "You" She hissed_

_"Pansy, Hermione's missing. I've looked everywhere. I can't find her."_

_"You arse, you bloody git, you have no fucking right to look for her." She screamed jamming her finger onto his chest._

_"You've seen her? Where is she? You have to tell me" He said frantically, grabbing her shoulders._

_She angrily pushed him away. "No! You bloody well stay away from her!"_

_"You can't tell me to stay away from my girlfriend!"_

_"You have no right! After, cheating on her, you have no right to-" _

_"I would never cheat on her!" Draco yelled_

_"Then why did she see that Weaselette whore coming out of your bedroom, huh and you coming out right after her in a freaking towel?"_

_"This is all part of her plan! She's trying to frame me. I was in the shower, and I come out, and she's on my bed naked. Nothing happened! I kicked her out, and I came out after her to make sure she actually reached the front door. Then, Hermione saw us, and she apparated away. I didn't even get a chance to explain." Draco explained and Pansy looked dumbfounded. "You know that I could never cheat on her, Pans. I love her too much."_

_"So this is all a misunderstanding?" She asked hopefully_

_"Yes!" He said agitatedly. _

_Pansy wrapped her arms around him in relief. "Oh Draco, I knew you would never cheat on Hermione. You guys are the perfect couple."_

_"Uh huh, sure, now tell me where she is, so we can sort this whole thing out."_

_Pansy recoiled back in realization. "She's gone"_

_"What?"_

_"Draco, she left" She whispered_

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"I-I don't know. She left without telling me where she was going. I let her go. I-I-" She stammered as she watched the man in front of her dejectedly fall onto his knees._

"Pans? Pansy? Hello?" Draco said trying to get her attention.

Pansy shook her head, shaking away the memory. "Sorry, got lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

"I'm guessing you didn't hear my question then. I asked you who Ara's parents were."

Pansy's spoon fell from her hand, landing with a loud clang on the table "P-parents?"

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks for reading, and hopefully you continue to read! You guys are amazing!  
**


	3. Meet Claire

**Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately they belong to the creative genius, JK Rowling.**

**Thanks for the previous reviews, you guys are amazing, and I'm so happy that I've still kept your interest!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Meet Claire  
**

_"Pansy!" Pansy ran down the stairs at the sound of her fiancé's voice. She missed him. Her bed felt lonely without him in it last night, but due to a business thing he had to take care of, there was no other choice. Entering the living room, she saw him standing by the fireplace. "Harry!" she squealed, running into his arms._

_Harry kissed her deeply. "I missed you last night."_

_"I missed you, too" She purred_

_He placed a hand on her cheek. "How would you like to get married in three months?"_

_"Three months? That's so soon"_

_"You already have most of everything planned. You have everything you ever wanted picked out. Lavender has accidentally let it slip that you already have a wedding dress. All you need to do is the booking, such as the church, venue, catering and such, and those are also already picked out. They're just a few phone calls away. We've been engaged for a couple years. Don't you think it's time to tie the knot?"_

_"I have everything ready for a reason, but something's missing." Pansy said, pushing herself away from him._

_"Something, or someone? I know we agreed to wait for Hermione to come back."_

_"Look, I didn't have much female friends in Hogwarts. In fact, I didn't have any. I don't blame them. I was a big bitch. I wouldn't have wanted to be my friend either. Hermione's the closest female friend I've ever had. She's changed a lot for the three of us, me, Draco, and Blaise. She was actually the first person, outside of family who actually saw the good in us. What I'm saying is that, I really want her to be there. I want her to be up there at the altar with us as my maid of honor."_

_"Then I'll be there"_

_Pansy whirled around "H-Hermione?"_

_"In the flesh" Hermione replied, walking up to her._

_Pansy wrapped her arms tight around the brunette. "You're back!" She exclaimed "For how long?"_

_"For good"_

_"Mummy, who is she?"_

_Pansy looked down in shock. A little girl stared back up at her. "Mummy? Mione, who is this?" She asked, kneeling down. She placed a hand on her blond curls, staring in her gray eyes._

_Hermione kneeled down next to them, placing her hands on the little girl's shoulders. "Ara, she is one of my closest friends, Auntie Pansy. Pans, this is my daughter, Ara."_

_"She's also Draco's daughter, isn't she?" Pansy whispered, studying the child as tears filled her eyes. Hermione nodded. "She's beautiful. How old is she?"_

_"I am almost three" Ara said, holding up four fingers._

_Pansy chuckled, standing up. "That night, the night you left. You said you had some news to tell Draco. Was it-"_

_"Yes, it was about Ara, but now he can't know about her."_

_"But Hermione, it-"_

_"Please, Pansy. He can't know, at least not yet."_

_"But that night-"_

_"Please promise me you won't tell Draco." Both watched as Harry lift Ara in the air, who was giggling with delight_

_"He needs to know about her."_

_"Okay, I'll tell him later, just not now. He has to hear it from me. Promise me you won't say anything."_

_Pansy looked at her. "Alright, I won't say anything. I promise." _'Slytherins are all about loopholes' _she thought_

"Pansy, you're spacing out again." Draco said staring at her intently. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just a lot on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Harry and I finally decided on a wedding date. It's going to be on the fifteenth of July"

"Three months away. Isn't that really soon? Don't you have a lot to plan?"

"Well we've been engaged for a while now, and I do have most of it planned, and it finally feels complete"

"Beacause Hermione's back."

Pansy's head shot up. "You know?"

"Yeah I bumped into her this morning. Actually, she bumped into me."

"And?"

Draco sighed "And, it was like when we were at Hogwarts, hating each other."

"But-"

"Drakie, darling, is that you?"

Draco looked up and saw a tall blonde heading their way. "Claire, I never thought I'd see you in an ice scream store."

Claire giggled "Of course not! I saw you through the window, and thought I'd come in and say hello."

"Draco, who is she?" Pansy asked, studying the girl with disgust.

Claire's perfectly manicured hand shot out in front of her. "Name's Claire, Claire Dupont. I'm Drakie's girlfriend, and you are?"

Pansy ignored her, and glared at the man sitting before her. "Girlfriend?" She hissed "Since when?"

"This morning" he mumbled

"It was love at first sight" the blonde gushed

"Claire, this is one of my closest friends, Pansy, and this little angel over here is Ara."

"How…precious" Claire smiled, and Pansy noticed her eye twitch. "Honeybunch, I never knew you had daughter."

Pansy raised an eyebrow towards Draco. _"Honeybunch?"_ She mouthed

He glared at her _"Be nice!" _ he mouthed back. "Oh no, Ara's not my daughter. Pansy's watching her for a friend."

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's just that you guys look so similar. I just assumed" Claire giggled. Pansy noticed Draco pause for a second, and again she could see the wheels turning in his head. Claire suddenly gasped. "Wait a minute! You're Pansy Parkinson, Europe's top wizarding designer! I absolutely love you're work!"

Pansy shrugged her shoulder, turning away.

Claire seemed unfazed. "Well, Drakie, darling, I must go. I have a hair appointment. I'm, dyeing it to be the same shade as yours. We're going to match, isn't that just fab. Ciao" she said waving her manicured hand and walking out.

"Her voice hurted my ears!" Ara pouted, eating the last bite of her cone.

Pansy cleaned her face with her wand. "Trust me, me too, sweet pea, me too. How would you like to go to the park? There's a wizarding park near here."

"Yay! Mister, are you coming with us?" Ara asked Draco, jumping up and down

"I ca-"

Pansy glared at him "He is, but it's because we have some talking to do. Hold onto me tight, sweet pea." She turned to Draco. "You know where it is, you better be there in five seconds." She hissed before apparating away.

* * *

Draco and Pansy sat on the bench, watching Ara run around. "Pans, I really have to get back to work."

"Tell me something first. Why the hell are you dating that bimbo?"

Draco sighed exasperatedly "Aren't you happy that I'm dating again? It's been a while."

"I'd be happy if you dated someone decent."

"She is decent"

"Draco, darling, that woman is anything but decent. She screams out fake!" Pansy yelled. "Her boobs, her arse, her nails, her eyelashes, her nose, her lips, her hair! They're all freaking fake! She's dyeing her hair the same color as yours so you guys could match. Isn't that just fab?" She asked sarcastically twirling her hair.

"I agree, she may not be the brightest bulb, but we have chemistry. There's a connection"

"Bloody hell! You just met her this morning! What street corner did you get her at?"

"Pansy! She's not a whore!"

"Isn't it just quite the coincidence that the morning you bump into Hermione, you suddenly have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, coincidence. Didn't you hear Claire? It was love at first sight"

"Bullshit" Pansy snapped "You and I both know that that is pure bullshit. Hermione was probably cold to you this morning and you got hurt, so you ran to the first dumb arse slut that threw their self at you. We both know pretty well that they're everywhere!"

"You shouldn't assume things. Claire and I might have something. Eights letter, Pans, I love her"

"Here are eight letters for you, Draco, BULLSHIT! You hate girls like that! You and Hermione can be so infuriatingly stubborn, and blind!" She cried

"Blind?"

"Come with me and Ara, Draco. There's something you need to know."

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I'll update as soon as possible, but I might not be able to do it as much as I did these past few days since I am going back to school :( but I promise to write as much as possible everyday, and update ASAP!  
**


	4. Our Daughter

**Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately they belong to the creative genius, JK Rowling.**

**I Am SOOOOO SORRY that it's been a while since I've updated. Once vacation ended, life decided to come crashing back, and loading me with a lot of busy work.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Our Daughter  
**

Hermione sipped her coffee, watching Blaise from behind the rim. "Because of you, Hermione, we all changed for the better. I know that sounds a bit cheesy, but it's so true. Without you, Draco, Pansy and I could be in Azkaban right now. Since you left though, we've been seeing bits and pieces of the old Draco coming back." Blaise whispered.

_Hermione's eyes snapped open. Sitting up, she frustratedly threw the covers aside. She was having nightmares about the war again. She stood up, walked out of her room. Walking down the hall, passing by the many rooms of her fellow eighth years, she stopped in the common room, surprised by its lone occupant. "Harry, why are you still up?"_

_Harry looked up from his spot on the floor besides the coffee table. He held up a piece of parchment. "Slughorn's assigned another crazy potions essay." He explained and looked all around him. "I guess I was so engrossed in this that I never noticed that everyone else left."_

_"I know the feeling." She smirked_

_"Why are you up?"_

_Hermione pointed to the spiral staircase that led up to the private astronomy tower reserved just for their dorm. "Just needed some fresh air."_

_Harry stood up and walked towards her. "Are you having nightmares, too?" He asked worriedly. She just simply nodded. "You know if you need to talk, I'm always right here."_

_Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Of course I do. Thank you. Now finish up your essay. I just need time to clear my head and I'll be fine."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Mhm. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said, giving his hand a squeeze, before walking up the spiral staircase. She opened the door, only to stop mid-step._

_Draco whipped around as soon as he heard the door creak open behind him. "What are you doing here, Granger?"_

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here."_

_"Well now you know, so you can leave." he snapped  
_

_Hermione glared at him, closing the door behind her. "Wait a minute. This tower is available to any eighth years whenever they wish. Don't act like I don't have the right to be here. You can not just force me out!"_

_Draco clenched his fists. "Fine,, then I'll leave."_

_As he was about to walk past her, she saw glistening streaks down his cheeks. "You've been crying" she whispered, shocked._

_She felt herself being slammed against the wall behind her, a heavy weight caging her. Draco put his hands on either side of her head, looking down at her menacingly. "You are to tell no one of this" He murmured in a dangerous tone._

_Hermione froze as her eyes locked with his. She studied them, and saw someone sad, and lost, and he was trying to hide behind this tough mask. Realization came to her. He was just as affected by this war as her, and the others. He had fought with them on the light side. The dark side must see him as a traitor, and the light side is still suspicious of him and still sort blames him for Dumbledore's death. The only people she could think of that he had were his mom, Blaise and Pansy. Everyone else pretty much shunned him. With all that, his father was recently given the Dementor's Kiss. He was having just as a hard time as she was, maybe even more. She has all these friends by her side, he hasn't much._

_What Hermione did next surprised the both of them. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. She felt him tense and dropped his arms to his side, catching him off guard. "W-what do you think you're doing, Granger?" He stammered._

_"I'm comforting you, silly." She murmured onto his robe. "It's okay to rely on others for this kind of thing, you know. You shouldn't go through this alone."_

_Draco chuckled lightly, dropping his head onto Hermione's shoulder. This was the last thing he expected from her, trying to comfort him. He sighed, and then inhaled deeply, taking in her scent and touch. This did make him feel better. She felt his shoulders start to shake, and she held on tighter._

Hermione shook her head at the memory. She looked up and saw the two boys staring at her. "What?"

"You wandered off" Harry replied.

"Sorry, just thinking." Hermione tried to push the memory away, but it stuck in her mind.

"We know." Blaise chuckled. "You always get that far away look when you're thinking."

The three heard a pop come from the next room. Hermione stood up, followed by the boys. "Pansy's home"

"Mummy!" A voice cried out as the three of them entered the living room.

Hermione crouched down, and opened her arms wide as the little girl ran towards her. "Baby-girl, I missed you." She wrapped her arms around Ara's small body. She looked up to greet Pansy, but froze as she looked at the blonde man staring back at her. She gently nudged Ara towards Harry, and a shocked Blaise. "Harry, can you take her upstairs, please?"

"I-I'll go with you" Blaise stuttered. "Pansy, I think you should come with."

Hermione watched as the door closed behind Pansy, leaving her alone with Draco.

"Is she mine?" he immediately asked as soon as they were alone.

"No" She replied flatly.

Draco's eyes flared. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me!"

"She's not yours"

"She has my hair, my eyes. Her age; it adds up. You're the mother! Do you sleep with a lot of blonde haired, grey eyed guys, Granger?"

"No!" she snapped

"Then like hell she's not my daughter!" he yelled

"Alright, fine! Ara is your daughter, but that doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? I'm her father. She is partly mine! It matters!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you in my life, and that means I don't want you in hers."

"Aren't you being a bit selfish?"

"You can't take her away from me!" she screeched

"Who said I was taking her away? You're the one who's keeping her away from me! Why'd you keep her from me?" Draco asked desperately

"In order for me to keep you out of my life, I have to keep you out of hers." Hermione whispered

"Why do you want me out? You left. What did I do wrong? I love you, and you know that. Tell me what I did wrong"

The thought of Ginny floated into her head. "Get out."

"No!" he said firmly

"Get out! Get out, get out, get out!" She screamed.

"Fine, but I'll come back. I'll come back for Ara. I'm going to get partial custody of her. You're not going to keep me from my daughter."

"She's my daughter!"

"No, she's our daughter, and I swear to God I will be part of her life." He promised before apparating away. She heard a faint "I'll come back for you, too, Hermione" as he disappeared before her eyes.

"AAAHHH!" Hermione cried, using her wand to send a vase to fly and smash on the spot he was just standing in.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I will try my best to upload as soon as possible. I feel like I have more open space in my schedule so so i will have more time to write. Thanks for the past reviews. Please keep reviewing!  
**


	5. Not Meant To Be

**Disclaimer- As much as I wished, I do not own Harry Potter. Unfortunately they belong to the creative genius, JK Rowling.**

**I would have uploaded this earlier if fanfiction hadn't keep giving me an error. It was really frustrating but thanks to Ada1405 for telling me how to fix this. I will pass on this information for those who still haven't figured it out and want to update their story. When it gives you the error, go to the url and look for the word 'property' and change that to 'content' and you should be able to upload chapters again as long as you keep doing that. I hope this helps all those who are still having trouble uploading! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Not Meant To Be  
**

Hermione apparated back home. Taking off her heels, she walked wearily up the stairs.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turned around to see Pansy standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at her. She looked expectantly at the black-haired girl, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm sorry" Pansy whispered. "I just thought that Draco deserved-"

"Don't" Hermione interrupted. "Don't say anything else" She turned around and continued up the stairs, walking towards her room. Opening, the door, she noticed Ara fast asleep on her bed. She dropped her shoes, and sat on the bed, gathering her daughter in her arms. Burying her face in her blonde curls, she could no longer hold back the tears, and she cried. She cried hard for herself, she cried hard for daughter, and she cried hard over Draco.

_Draco and Hermione sat on the couch in Hermione's new flat, reminiscing over their last year at Hogwarts. "Remember how Trelawney thought we were a couple?" he said._

_"How could I forget? That loony, and we actually decided to pretend to be one in front of her."_

_"Mhmm" he nodded_

_"Weren't you pooh bear, and I was…_

_"Babycakes!" Draco remembered. "We spent nearly an hour in the common room trying to think up of pet names for each other. There was baby, pumpkin, sweetheart…"_

_"Sweetums, Drakie-poo" Hermione giggled as he shuddered_

_"Schnookums!" _

_"To think she was actually convinced, and she was supposed to be able to tell the future."_

_"We did make a cute couple though, babycakes" He teased._

_"Yeah we did, didn't we, pooh bear?" Hermione grinned and Draco felt his heart jump. "And I think I still have those…" She immediately stood up and headed for her room. She went to the vanity and opened the middle drawer. Draco stood and watched her from the doorway as she searched. _

_"What are you looking for?"_

_"It's got to be here somewhere…" She mumbled. "Aha!" she triumphantly pulled out two matching rubber bracelets with the words 'Forever' engraved in them. She walked up to Draco, holding them up. "Remember these?"_

_"Of course!" Draco replied, taking one of them from her, and studying it. "I got these for us, in order to make our act more believable. We wore them all the time."_

_Hermione took hold of his wrist, and put the one she was holding on him. She smiled, looking up at him. "It still fits"_

_Draco took the bracelet he held, and put it around her wrist. He kept a hold on her hand, staring at the word 'Forever' "What if what Trelawney said could be true?" he wondered out loud._

_"What?" She asked, confused._

_"What if we are meant to be?"_

_"Draco, Trelawney is just a loon, not a psychic."_

_"She could be right about this one." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Hermione, every time I'm around you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Just looking at you makes my heart act all funny, especially when you smile. I think, no, I know that I just want to be with you."_

_"Dra-" Hermione suddenly felt soft, warm lip on hers. She gasped, closing her eyes, and wrapping her arms around him. She moaned as he nibbled on her bottom lip. _

_Draco pulled away, and rubbed her check with his thumb. "I love you, Hermione"_

_Hermione smiled, pulling his face back closer to hers. "I love you, too" she whispered, before reconnecting their lips._

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, holding onto the dream she just had. She felt a weight holding her arm down, and saw Ara still fast asleep. She gently pulled her arm from under her, careful not to wake her up. Standing up, she walked to the window, pulling the curtains aside. She stared up at the moon as it shone brightly over the eerie quiet night. She thought about the dream she just had, and walked over to her jewelry box, opening it. A bracelet immediately caught her eye. It was the same one that was in her dream. Holding it in her hands, one thought went through her mind. 'Trelawney was wrong after all. We were never meant to be.'

Ooo

Hermione levitated her stuff from the closet to her suitcase. She could hear fits of giggles come from the bathroom, as Knobby helped Ara take a bath. "More bubbles, Knobby, make this one a fairy, please!" Ara squealed. Hermione sighed. They were going to miss Knobby. Those two have become practically inseparable even since they got here. She went to the conjoining room, temporarily known as Ara's room, and started to pack the little girl's things.

Ara came running in all dressed a little while later. She immediately stopped when she saw all her stuff being put in a suitcase. She knew what that meant. "Mummy, are we leaving again?" She asked sadly

Hermione kneeled down in front of her. "I finally found a home for us. We're going to have our own home again. Don't you want that?"

"Is Knobby coming with us, and Aunty Pansy?"

Hermione sighed. "They have to stay here. This is their home. Don't worry, we're not moving far away, and we'll visit them."

"Anytime?" Ara asked hopefully

She nodded. "Anytime."

"Yay!" Ara screamed, running out of the room to tell Knobby.

Hermione stood up, and took their suitcases downstairs. "Hermione, are you leaving?" Pansy asked, shocked, as she entered the foyer.

"Pans, you knew we were never going to stay here forever."

"I just didn't expect it to be so soon."

"Yeah, well…"

"You're leaving because of last night, aren't you?"

"Kind of, yes, now that Malfoy knows that we're staying here. Well, I don't want him finding us easily." Hermione said

"You're really going to keep Ara from Draco."

"Yes!"

"But Hermione!"

"No, Pansy. I wasn't ready for him to find out about Ara just yet, but you went behind my back anyways, and brought her to him!"

"I just thought-"

"Well whatever you thought, you thought wrong"

"Mummy?" Ara called, watching the two arguing women.

"Ara say goodbye to your Aunty Pansy, we have to go."

Pansy let out a defeated sigh, and bent down to give Ara a hug. "Bye sweet pea, I'll see you soon, okay?"

The little girl nodded excitedly. "Mummy says we can visit anytime!"

Hermione took hold of Ara's hand. "Goodbye Pans" she said before apparating away.

* * *

**Please, please, please review. I love writing for you guys, so i really hope you like it! Review review review please!  
**


End file.
